


Heroes Love Dogs

by AuddieAussie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Virgin Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddieAussie/pseuds/AuddieAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen was an adorable, punk-ass shithead.</p><p>It had taken several weeks for Raleigh to figure this out, but he'd made good progress on understanding the young Australian after closing the Breach and now had a good handle when it came to deciphering the kid's various moods. Or he liked to think so, at least. Herc and Mako would probably laugh him out of the room if he ever mentioned such a thing to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or actors from _Pacific Rim_. Everything belongs to the great and powerful Guillermo del Toro.

Chuck Hansen was an adorable, punk-ass shithead.

It had taken several weeks for Raleigh to figure this out, but he'd made good progress on understanding the young Australian after closing the Breach and now had a good handle when it came to deciphering the kid's various moods. Or he liked to think so, at least. Herc and Mako would probably laugh him out of the room if he ever mentioned such a thing to them.

"Do not become overconfident," would be Mako's words. "Chuck enjoys being contrary, even when he is unaware of it."

And speaking of said mouthy Australian, Raleigh could clearly see a shock of red hair from the far side of the mess hall, head bent low over a pile of books and tablets that had become Chuck's whole life in recent months. The kid apparently had a big exam sometime this afternoon, so no one besides Herc and Max had seen hide nor hair of him for two or three days. Most of the Shatterdome considered that to be a Godsend, even if they didn't say as much in public.

"What you studying there, little Hansen?"

"Aerospace propulsion systems," said the kid without missing a beat. He didn't even look up from his tablet. "With a side of quantum mechanics. My professors deserve to be fed to Yamaarashi for scheduling two exams in the same week."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to attend M.I.T., right? They're notorious for being horrible."

Chuck's bitch-face was truly a sight to behold.

"Why don't you go bug the shit out of Mako?" He gestured at his breakfast and stack of textbooks. "Some of us actually have work to do. And don't touch my chips, has-been."

"You're such a pleasant person in the morning, you know that?"

Maybe something was wrong with Raleigh's head from it being fried so many times, but what he used to find infuriating about Chuck Hansen was now just charming. Well, not everything, of course. Chuck could still be a right little jerk when he put his mind to it, but the kid's bitch-faces weren't nearly as irritating as they used to be. It would've made Yancy laugh his ass off if he'd lived to see it.

Hell, the bastard was probably rolling around laughing, anyways. Something as simple as death wouldn't stop Yancy Becket from sticking his nose into Raleigh's love life. Not that he really _had_ a love life at this point. Raleigh had been trying his damnedest to make that a reality—and so had the Jaeger flies, who stalked him both in and outside the Shatterdome nowadays—but Chuck was an oblivious little idiot who couldn't seem to comprehend anyone just liking him for, well, him.

It made Raleigh want to punch something, preferably a Kaiju's face. It was their fault Chuck was so emotionally fucked up, after all. And maybe those damn Jaeger flies, who seemed to think a crippled Jaeger pilot was a useless and ugly Jaeger pilot.

Raleigh's blood practically started to boil at that particular thought.

The world's youngest Jaeger pilot had been to hell and back during the last eighteen months. It had taken over sixteen hours for LOCCENT to even realize there was a third escape pod floating about twelve miles away from Raleigh's and Mako's location, a subject that still wasn't safe to bring up around Herc. The older man's face turned an interesting shade of red and purple whenever someone mentioned it, so the Shatterdome had learned to avoid any mention about those horrible hours when Chuck Hansen was wrongly pronounced dead.

Chuck's injury list had been long and terrifying: left leg amputated from the knee down, broken femur on his left leg, broken tibia on right leg, broken pelvis, ruptured spleen that required removal, punctured right lung, broken left arm, more bruising than they could count, numerous lacerations, broken nose, fractured skull, and an awful case of radiation poisoning. Raleigh wasn't a medical professional in any sense of the word, but that many words being thrown into a single list was never a good thing, and the look on Herc's and Mako's faces had proved it.

He'd died on the table twice and the doctors had barely been able to revive him. Herc pretty much collapsed at that news, his stoic mask as Marshal of the Hong Kong Shatterdome crumbling under the weight of being a terrified father. Chuck had literally died and there had been nothing Herc could do about it.

"The blood loss alone could still kill him," had been the surgeon's words. "And we barely have enough blood as it is."

Without a second thought, Raleigh had volunteered his own blood to save Chuck. He was O-negative, a universal donor. Raleigh had told them to take as much as they needed; passing out wasn't a big deal when a Ranger's life was on the line. Between Raleigh, Herc, and two of Crimson Typhoon's techs, they were able to supply the young pilot with enough blood to survive the night.

And then they'd needed more in the morning. One of the Russian techs had come to the rescue then, his arm held out with an expectant glare. Apparently, despite the kid's cranky demeanor, the Kaidanovskys and their tech team had been quite fond of Chuck, although throwing him into Cherno's nuclear reactor had been a common joke since the Australian's seventeenth birthday.

"Sasha would give herself if she was here," Artem had said. "I do it in her place. She liked little koala."

It had taken over seven months for Chuck to be released from medical, and even then he'd still had an outpatient nurse—her name was Julie and as a mother of six, she'd been more than capable of handling Chuck—and needed round-the-clock care from Herc, Raleigh, and Mako. At eighteen months out of Operation Pitfall, the kid was still prone to the rare seizure and a horrible case of phantom limb syndrome. Some days were good, other days were horrible.

And Mother Nature didn't give a fuck about anyone's injuries or recovery schedule.

The monsoon season had settled quite comfortably over Hong Kong since last weekend and Raleigh had heard at least a half dozen technicians and scientists complain about their scars aching from the sudden drop in temperature. Chuck hadn't said a word about it, but all of them knew the kid's scars and bones had to be hurting something fierce in this type of weather. The more pronounced limp and winces were pretty hard to miss, too.

"I'm gonna grab some grub," said Raleigh after a few minutes of silence. "You want anything while I'm up?"

"Some carrots for Max?"

Raleigh smiled down at the lazy bulldog and said, "No problem. Can't deny my favorite boy his treats, now can I?"

The bulldog woofed and just as Raleigh expected, his double entendre flew right over Chuck's head. Not that the kid was paying any attention to Raleigh anyways, what with his nose being buried in that enormous textbook of his. Chuck could probably knock someone out with it.

On second thought, scratch that. Chuck would _love_ to knock someone out with it.

After giving Max a quick scratch behind the ears, Raleigh headed over to the food line and winked at the older lady behind the counter. Jia gave him a knowing smile and snuck a small pudding cup in with Raleigh's biscuits; she'd been in on his scheme for several weeks and always made sure to save some chocolate puddings for the days when Raleigh and Chuck ate together.

"Still clueless?"

Raleigh gave her a wane smile. "He's a little thick in the head. Side-effect of being a Jaeger pilot at fifteen, I think."

"He'll come around, don't worry."

She handed Raleigh a small bowl of carrots and told him to give Max some extra scratches from her. Never one to deny a pretty lady, Raleigh set his tray down on the table and whistled for Max to come over for his snacks and belly rubs. Since carrots were a healthier snack and Chuck-approved, many of the Shatterdome techs and workers had taken to carrying small bags of them around for the friendly bulldog. Everyone wanted a piece of Striker Eureka's mascot, which had prompted Chuck to acquire a new addition in order to take some of the pressure off his canine companion.

"Am I still on Rufus' shit-list?"

Right under Chuck's feet lay another English bulldog, though this one was a good bit older and more on the chubby side. One of the J-techs had found him abandoned in Kowloon after Leatherback's and Otachi's rampage through the city; she'd figured the poor canine would be a perfect get-well present for her Jaeger's severely injured pilot. Even if Chuck was a jerk to most of the world, no one doubted his intense love for all things canine and animal. Aside from Rufus, the kid had also picked up a small tabby cat and two leopard geckos during his long recuperation.

All it had taken was one tired, happy smile from Chuck for everyone to agree to temporarily care for the animals in his stead. Jenna liked to sleep with Mako or Herc most nights and the geckos, Sheila and Sandy, were perched in a spacious tank atop Chuck's dresser. Raleigh never once complained about having to clean and play with the Australian's growing brood of tiny friends.

"You're the one who took away his favorite toy."

"It was literally ripped to pieces," said Raleigh as he bent down to scratch Rufus' rump. "I couldn't even find the head. Still got no clue where it's at, either."

"My professor's such a damned arsehole."

"Where'd that come from?"

Chuck released a loud huff and showed him the syllabus for his aerospace class, which listed four exams as the only determinants for an entire semester's worth of grades. After taking a glance at Chuck's notebook and all of the extensive equations that littered it, Raleigh gave him a sympathetic wince and decided that if he ever decided to attend university, then he'd choose a major that didn't make him want to shoot himself.

"Dr. Sanam must be off his face or something," said Chuck. "See this here? Yeah, that's over thirty equations. And I gotta memorize all of 'em."

"I thought you were a genius." 

"Bloody hell! Just 'cause I'm gifted doesn't mean I've got an eidetic memory." An offended Chuck was an adorable Chuck, in Raleigh's humble opinion. "I'd punch that fucker if he wasn't hiding out on the east coast of your frozen Yankee homeland." 

"It's probably 60 or 70°F in Boston right now. Not exactly freezing, my little koala friend." 

"Fuck off, you bloody tosser. And would you look at this shit?" Raleigh suddenly had a tablet shoved right into his face. "He didn't even mention transonic aeroelasticity or vortex shedding in any of the lectures! Bastard should be launched into the Breach himself for springing this bullshit on us."

If you asked Raleigh, only a masochist would major in mechanical engineering and minor in physics. Thankfully, Chuck was a genius when it came to all things math and mechanical, so the kid had been pulling straight A's for over a year now. Persuading M.I.T. to allow Newt and Hermann to act as co-advisers and professors to the very bright and injured pilot had been the best thing they could've ever done. The Hong Kong Shatterdome had all of the equipment required for Chuck's labs, lectures and seminars were available through web recordings, and the two scientists could act as his proctors for exams and lab practicals.

After wallowing in pain and misery for four months, working towards a bachelor's degree in something he loved was exactly what Chuck had needed to stand up and fight back against his life-altering injuries. Mako had been more than a little smug since the whole thing was her idea; she'd even sat at Chuck's bedside during work breaks and helped him select which university and program would best fit his needs and circumstances.

Newt had been ecstatic when Chuck decided his alma mater was the best choice.

"I'm sure Hermann and Newt would be more than happy to go over the practice problems with you." Raleigh smiled at Mako when she entered through the far doors; she'd been busy with pre-construction on the new Jaeger all month. "He gets spazzy any time he can show off his vast intellect and how much smarter he is compared to Hermann."

Raleigh's impression of the K-Science officer was terrible and drew a small laugh out of Chuck. Mission accomplished.

And fuck, there were those adorable dimples. Raleigh would've gladly taken on Scunner and Slattern a hundred times over if it allowed him to see those happy indentations every day. Preferably for the rest of his life, if everything went according to plan. Or halfway according to plan. Raleigh wasn't feeling too picky at this point.

"You're so fucking stupid. Oh, pudding!"

The remainder of breakfast was spent with Mako helping Chuck study for his exam and Raleigh attempting to worm his way back into Rufus' good graces. Sadly, the old dog was having none of it and waddled over to Mako, ignoring Raleigh with the presentation of his rump.

Like owner, like dog. How typical.

Chuck may have still been a smart-mouthed asshole about sixty percent of the time, but the kid's attitude had improved quite a bit in recent months, especially after the unveiling of his prosthetic. Mako and Striker Eureka's techs had built it themselves, designing the whole thing to specifically fit Chuck and the needs of an injured Jaeger pilot.

Not that Chuck would ever be able to pilot a Jaeger again. Not with that leg, or lack thereof. But it was the overall thought that counted, and Mako wasn't about to let the other military brat feel like a useless cripple if she could prevent it.

"You are pining," said Mako. "It is pathetic."

"Well, damn, Mako, tell me how you really feel." Raleigh barely dodged an uppercut. "Not like I've got any self-esteem or anything."

"Chuck will not make the first move," she said. Another blow barely missed Raleigh's left cheek. "He acts tough and speaks arrogantly, but also does not think anyone would want to willingly spend time with him."

"That's bullshit."

Mako gave him an exasperated look and then nailed him in the gut. And she accused Chuck of being a vicious little shithead.

"You and I receive all the amorous media attention. Chuck is sometimes mentioned, but never focused on due to his injuries. He has noticed and is embarrassed, even if he won't admit to it."

"They're all a bunch of assholes."

After closing the Breach, the damned Jaeger flies had crawled out of the woodwork again. Raleigh, Mako, and Herc were their primary targets, and Raleigh had stopped counting how many times his ass had been groped at galas and after press conferences. Chuck, on the other hand, was largely ignored due to him being hidden from the spotlight for nearly two years and his extensive injuries. Aside from the kid's abrasive personality, being severely scarred and losing a limb had resulted in Chuck not being attractive to the general masses.

Then again, blowing up on a horde of reporters hadn't really helped, either. Just three months ago, Chuck had snapped at a French reporter who didn't include the Kaidanovskys and Wei triplets in her victory list for Operation Pitfall, accusing the whole world of forgetting his fellow rangers' sacrifices. Throwing them away like yesterday's trash, had been Chuck's exact words. 

Poor Herc barely managed to pull Chuck away before he caused an international incident. But the outburst did have one good outcome: no one forgot to include the Russian and Chinese teams again.

"You talking about me again?"

Raleigh nearly dropped his staff when the familiar Australian voice appeared behind him. Shit, could the kid ever be sneaky when he put his mind to it.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He received a chuckle for that comment, but Raleigh noticed Chuck's smile was more brittle than usual. He'd improved a lot in the past few months, but some days were harder than others and Chuck still had a lot of triggers. The kid had been unusually quiet since last week's gala, and Raleigh had a feeling he knew why. An unpleasant official from the U.N. had received a knuckle sandwich from Herc for making disparaging comments about Chuck's balance and future career.

"Say that anywhere near my son again," Herc had growled, "And I'll make sure you join fuckin' Slattern at the bottom of the Pacific. Do I make myself clear?"

Raleigh had wanted to smash the guy's face into the marble floor.

With a roll of his eyes, Chuck handed Mako a piece of paper and said, "The old man wants to talk to you. Says it involves the new Jaeger."

"Of course."

"I'd suggest taking a peace-offering with you. He's been in a mood all afternoon."

Mako nodded. "I have some chamomile tea in my rooms. Perhaps that will help the Marshal relax and stop snarling at the trainees. His face has been rather... red and purple as of late."

"Add some whiskey to it." Chuck shrugged when they just stared at him. "What? It's a good idea."

"I don't think a drunk Herc would be any better for the candidates than a sober, overworked Herc." Neither Raleigh or Mako missed the tiny, conniving grin on Chuck's face. "You just wanna see them get tortured, don't you?"

"You're so bloody paranoid, _Rah_ leigh."

"Whatever you say, baby Hansen."

Somehow, not even a half hour later, the pair had ended up taking Chuck's bulldogs for a walk around the Shatterdome before returning to Chuck's rooms. Since Mako and Chuck had seen few movies after the first Kaiju attacks, Raleigh had taken it upon himself to show them every acclaimed film he could think of. Since it was just the two of them this evening, Raleigh had decided _Inception_ was a good choice.

Chuck was a smart cookie and enjoyed films that really made him think.

"This whole thing's a bloody mind-fuck," had been the redhead's final verdict. "How could anyone even think this shit up?"

Raleigh chuckled and said, "I think that's the whole point."

With a shake of his head, Chuck stood up to eject the old DVD and nearly toppled over when his left leg suddenly gave out. Raleigh leapt straight off the bed, grabbing at Chuck's arm and waist in a desperate attempt to keep him upright. It worked in the end, but then Chuck roared in frustration and throw Raleigh off of him, face red with embarrassment.

"Fucking hell! It wasn't supposed to do this anymore! Get off!"

Hands raised to show he wasn't coming any closer, Raleigh watched as the redhead panted and cursed at himself, green eyes shiny with an emotion Chuck would never allow anyone to see. It was heart-breaking to watch, especially since Raleigh knew the kid was blaming himself for everything. It'd been an argument for all of them since closing the Breach, but Chuck just couldn't seem to let go of the frustration at his condition.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Chuck muttered at his prosthetic. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Chuck all but snarled at him. "Like I'm a fucking cripple!"

And just like that, Raleigh felt his fists clench and teeth grit. He fucking _hated_ that word. It had been thrown around by the media for months, careless and thoughtless to how it'd affect Chuck and his recovery. Raleigh had barely kept his composure on _Good Morning, America!_ when a host had referred to Chuck as being crippled from their run on the Breach. Thankfully, Mako had been there to salvage the situation, sharp tongue letting the world know Chuck Hansen was a hero and they had all better remember it.

"Don't say shit like that." He reached out to touch Chuck's shoulder. "You survived and that's all that matters. End of story, book closed."

"Surviving don't matter much if you can't even walk!"

If possible, Chuck's face became even more red, his frustration bleeding through into the way he moved his injured leg. Raleigh had been waiting for this to happen ever since last week's gala, but it didn't make it any less painful. Chuck didn't deserve the doubt that so many people were throwing at him, especially the media. He may be a little asshole ninety-percent of the time, but Raleigh had also learned that the kid was self-conscious in a lot of ways, especially when it came to his injuries and continued ability to pilot a Jaeger.

"I'd rather have you here and bitching without a left leg than blown to pieces at the bottom of the Pacific. Stacker wanted you to live, Chuck."

"You say that now, but it'll change."

Raleigh's eyes narrowed and he cautiously asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Once things really calm down and the Kaiju don't come back, what're you gonna do?" Chuck's smile was bitter and downright ugly. "Huh? Oh, you'll just do what any other person in your position would and bugger out of here. Smart thing to do, I say. It's only a matter of time 'til the Shatterdome closes."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chuck. We don't know if the Breach is permanently closed and someone needs—"

"That's not gonna happen!"

Now genuinely worried, Raleigh attempted to reach out to Chuck and was only batted away for his efforts. The kid looked almost sick with frustration, ears and face an unpleasant shade of red while his fists were white-knuckled and clenched at his side. Raleigh could tell from the sweat on Chuck's brow that he was in pain, possibly from that phantom limb syndrome the doctor had warned them about. None of this was right and Raleigh could feel his stomach twisting in sympathy for the childhood Chuck had never experienced and the control-freak tendencies that had been borne of it.

"Fucking hell!"

Chuck all but collapsed onto the bed, fingers digging into the skin just above his prosthetic to relieve whatever pain was lancing through it. With a quiet sigh, Raleigh walked around two whining bulldogs and reached for Chuck's leg, fingers joining in on the massage that sometimes worked better than painkillers. Chuck tried to bat and curse him away, but Raleigh was having none of it.

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"No."

They sat in silence for a long while, both of them attempting to massage away the pain that haunted Chuck's amputated leg. It was missing from the knee down and had been replaced with the most advanced prosthetic that Jaeger technology could provide; it was so realistic that Raleigh sometimes forgot that Chuck had even lost a limb. However, not only had Chuck's thigh muscles atrophied during recovery, but his nerves were also still undergoing connection to the prosthetic, enhancing aches and pains from phantom limb syndrome even more than usual. The pain was so bad some days that Chuck couldn't even get out of bed, needing both painkillers and massages to hold down a meal or hobble to the bathroom.

It was horribly embarrassing for the kid and Raleigh always tried to make it seem as unimportant and mundane as possible. He hoped it took some of the sting out of Chuck's helplessness, but it was hard to tell most days and Raleigh couldn't really hold it against him.

"Feeling any better?"

Chuck nodded and said, "About a 5 now."

"I'll take the back and sides if you take the front, alright?"

The ache must've been terrible for Chuck to so readily agree, but their combined efforts seemed to be working after ten or so minutes. Chuck eventually dropped his own fingers away, flexing them back and forth to restore feeling from the intense workout. For once, he didn't shoo Raleigh away, instead allowing the older ranger to continue his massage. It was an admirable and hard-earned privilege from someone like Chuck Hansen, who was obsessed with being in control and doing everything on his own with little or no help.

"He pretty much raised himself," Herc had admitted one night after a couple drinks. "Angela would've punched me if she could, for what I did to her baby boy. He spent more time with the machines than he ever did with me."

The kid had still been in critical condition when Raleigh and Herc had had that particular discussion. Mako had added her two cents the next day, informing Raleigh that Chuck was a familiar thorn she'd been dealing with for nearly ten years and she didn't need him or anyone else to defend her honor. And then she'd dragged him over to the kid's bedside in full PPE, insisting that he watch _Rambo_ with them.

It figured that that would be one of the few movies Chuck and Mako were familiar with. Typical military brats.

"What number?"

Chuck grumbled for a moment and then said, "About a 2 or 3."

Something in the Australian's voice made Raleigh look up, eyebrows furrowing when he saw that Chuck was flushed bright red and looking anywhere but at him. The tips of his ears looked like someone had taken red pokers to them, and Raleigh wondered if it was possible for freckles to pop off the skin, because Chuck's appeared to be doing an admirable job at this point.

And then he just couldn't stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters, so a rather simple and straightforward story. Next chapter will be very smutty, as a forewarning. This will also be the first time I've ever wrote or published a sex scene, so please forgive any mistakes that may be in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako had said Chuck would never make the first move, and Raleigh was tired of waiting, so it was time to take matters into his own hands. Literally. And he did by leaning up and cupping the redhead's left cheek, gently pulling Chuck into a soft, tentative kiss. It hadn't taken more than a few weeks for Raleigh to realize that brash and loud Chuck Hansen had very little in the way of romantic or sexual experience, probably due the fact he'd had absolutely no free time for most of his teenage and adult life.

Not to mention the kid's personality was often abrasive at best. Chuck was far more likely to turn someone off than on, as Raleigh could attest to. He still wanted to smack the snarky redhead every once and a while, but only when he was being a thoughtless jerk on purpose. However, Raleigh always restrained himself, because smacking the man you had an infatuation with was frowned upon by polite society.

And there was Yancy, laughing in his head like the ghostly prick he'd become in recent mouths.

"Wha..."

Raleigh tried not to laugh at the stunned look on Chuck's face when he finally pulled away, pale cheeks and ears flushed a delightful crimson. He'd kept the kiss sweet and brief, well aware that this would probably be Chuck's reaction. Or a swift punch to the face. You could never be too careful with Chuck.

"You're really dense sometimes, baby Hansen."

"What are you—"

Not about to let the kid charge off onto a rant, Raleigh leaned forward for another kiss, right hand cupping Chuck's warm cheek while the left one continued to knead and massage his injured leg. It only took a moment for Chuck to snap out of his stunned funk and respond, the kiss lasting several long moments until they both needed to emerge for air.

"Mako was right," said Raleigh with a happy smile, "You do need to be smacked in the face to notice something."

"Shut up, old man."

"You know, insulting the guy who just kissed you is generally considered rude by society at large."

"Society can suck it."

Raleigh didn't dignify that with a verbal response, instead leaning up for yet another kiss. He kept this one soft and tender, hoping to convey his feelings for Chuck through actions instead of words. Raleigh had never been the best with words—Yancy was the charming, smooth talker of the Becket boys—so he figured this route was better for the both of them.

"Were you planning this?"

Raleigh shrugged as he kissed along the kid's jawline. "Just for a couple months."

"What?!

"I think that's becoming your new favorite word," Raleigh laughed. He mouthed at the sensitive spot behind Chuck's ear and bingo, there was a small moan of boiling pleasure. "You okay with this?"

"That's a fucking stupid question, Becket."

"And there's that potty mouth of yours again. C'mere, you mouthy brat."

Raleigh moved them back onto the bed now, valiantly attempting to wrangle a pushy and handsy Chuck onto his side. Even when making out with the handsome and enthusiastic redhead, Raleigh made sure to keep Chuck's left leg in a comfortable position, mindful of the fact that a little mishandling could result in a swift and nasty end to their fun. And he didn't want to hurt Chuck, either.

"Just to make things clear and see that we're on the same page, Chuck, I want you," said Raleigh, voice low and intense. "And I want it to be _perfect_."

"Shit," Chuck croaked. "You're getting sappy, old man."

"I'm not even thirty yet."

Things got hot and heavy after that, Raleigh using actions instead of words to turn Chuck into a writhing puddle of sweaty freckles. It had taken a bit of coaxing to get the kid's shirt and pants off, but that was largely due to Chuck being self-conscious about the webwork of scars that stretched across his body. Raleigh kept everything slow and smoldering, mapping out the redhead's body and learning what spots were most sensitive and caused Chuck to nearly jump out of his skin. So far, it looked like the back of his ears, nipples, and hipbones were the spots most likely to make him shudder and gasp with pleasure.

"Why are you still so fucking dressed," groaned Chuck as Raleigh suckled on his right nipple. "Get 'em off now."

After giving one final suck, Raleigh leaned back and pulled off his sweater, abs flexing in a way that made Chuck go cross-eyed. While the Australian had lost much of his muscle mass due to long-term injuries, Raleigh had continued to work out and keep in shape, still possessing a physique that was nothing short of drool-worthy. It obviously made the younger pilot self-conscious and Raleigh didn't waste a second in showing his own appreciation for Chuck's body.

"Don't you dare try to hide from me," ordered Raleigh, roughly grinding his erection against Chuck's while also running fingers and kisses all over him. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Pants. Get 'em off. Now."

Raleigh didn't dwell on Chuck's quick change of subject, well aware that continuing to comment on the kid's physical insecurities would result in snarling denials and a complete emotional shutdown. They'd deal with that issue at a later time. For now, Raleigh was going to worship Chuck's body and make him forget his own name.

"Okay," said Raleigh as the kid grabbed for his pants, "You gotta tell me what you want, Chuck. We don't have to do anything tonight if you—"

"Another stupid question."

The older ranger rolled his eyes and said, "Just humor me, okay?"

Seeming to finally realize where this was going, Chuck took a quick look down at Raleigh's clothed erection and nodded to himself. Raleigh didn't say anything more, just watching as the kid came to a decision on how they should proceed. To be honest, Raleigh was so hard and ready that he was tempted to fuck Chuck right then and there, but he also respected and cared for Chuck far too much to ever do something so calloused and cruel.

"Alright, old man," said Chuck with a confident tilt of his chin. "Let's fucking do this."

"You make it sound like a chore."

Raleigh kissed away any response Chuck tried to give, shucking off both their pants with swift hands, smirking at the wide-eyed look Chuck gave his cock. The kid released a surprised and breathy yelp when Raleigh guided his hand to the blond's erection, heart pounding when he realized Raleigh's cock was still growing in size. Raleigh was very well-endowed, as many of his past partners had made sure to tell him, and he knew it'd take a lot of preparation to get a virgin like Chuck ready to take him.

"Don't get nervous on me now, Hansen."

"Not on your life, you drongo."

"I just love your Australian insults," Raleigh laughed. "You're like a cranky koala. Now roll over onto your stomach. Time for the fun part, sweetheart."

"Fucking hell, you're a complete cornball."

Chuck eyed him with suspicion for a moment before rolling over, wriggling around to get into a comfortable position. Meanwhile, Raleigh watched the kid with bated breath, eyes locked on that perfect ass and strong back. His cock was standing at full attention now, more than ready to slip into Chuck's tight heat after so many months of celibacy and neglect.

"Stop it with the staring and get to the doing, old man."

"Insults, insults."

"Oi! I'm not the one who's—ahhh!"

Raleigh smirked from where he'd just bitten Chuck's ass, hands slowly moving up the kid's thighs until he came to those perfect ass cheeks. From Chuck's reaction, the Alaskan could tell he'd never been touched this way before, and didn't that just make the beast inside Raleigh howl with possessive pleasure.

"Just relax and let me take care of you. Gonna make it fucking perfect."

With a gasp, Chuck shifted and spread his legs wider, subconsciously tilting his hips in a way that would encourage Raleigh to touch his hole. Raleigh teased him for a long while, circling the puckered flesh with his thumb, his other hand flat on Chuck's left hip to stop him from wriggling too much. The blond peppered wet kisses down Chuck's spine, tongue sneaking out to lap at several scars that marred the Australian's lower back and sharp hips. He paid extra attention to the jagged line snaking across Chuck's right side, a somber reminder of just how close they'd come to losing him.

"Hurry it up, _Rah_ leigh."

With an exasperated shake of his head and a devious grin, Raleigh leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the pink hole, lips sealing over the puckered skin to suck and lavish it with short flicks and broad strokes. Chuck actually cried out, arms giving way as Raleigh's mouth became more insistent, exploring the soft flesh with an enthusiasm usually only applied to Jaegers and sparring.

"Fuck!"

When Raleigh spread his ass cheeks and pushed in further, Chuck couldn't release anything but helpless whimpers, hands batted away whenever they tried to touch his straining erection. And then Raleigh's tongue was inside him, pushing past any resistance and into a place nobody had ever touched. This thought only made Raleigh even more demanding, ego expanding to dangerous proportions when he realized he was the first person to receive this privilege, this amazing gift of teaching a virginal Chuck Hansen how to make love and pleasure himself.

Raleigh nearly came from the mere notion of it. Damn, what this smart-mouthed brat did to him...

"That feel good, sweetheart?"

To Chuck, the tongue felt strange, wet and wriggling and utterly amazing. He was practically drooling at this point, hips pushing back in a desperate attempt to pull the blond's tongue deeper into his hole. Everything felt like it was on fire, white hot and focused on a pit deep in his stomach and then Raleigh's tongue was literally inside him, making Chuck shout in pleasure.

"Don't you dare cover it up, babe," Raleigh ordered. "I wanna hear you. Tell me when it feels good. Scream it."

Raleigh usually wasn't much for this particular sex act, mostly because he didn't trust in the cleanliness and hygiene of people he didn't know on a personal basis. His escapades during the Golden Years had been questionable at times, but Raleigh had never been stupid enough to let his guard down with Jaeger flies and run the risk of contracting something ugly. Not to mention Yancy had lectured him on it often enough, too.

But with Chuck? Shit, Raleigh could spend all day worshiping the kid's sweet little hole. His taste and smell was addictive, and Raleigh couldn't seem to get enough of it, tongue going back for more every time he thought about finally moving on to the main show. Aside from the whole cleanliness issue—and Chuck was probably the cleanest person Raleigh knew, what with being a military brat and having to avoid infections—everything was different and more electric than it'd ever been with past partners, his cock literally throbbing with want for this pig-headed little punk.

"Fuck, you taste good, baby."

And then Raleigh added a lube-coated finger, chuckling when the kid gasped in surprise. Poor Chuck hadn't even heard him uncap the bottle. Knowing the ginger would be painfully tight, Raleigh spent about a minute working each knuckle in, listening for the slightest sound of distress. Chuck tensed when he added the second finger, hips wriggling with discomfort and bemusement. It'd take some getting used to, that was for damned sure.

"How you doing, sweetheart?"

"Feels... weird."

"It'll get better," Raleigh assured. "Just let me try and—"

Chuck yelped when the older pilot finally found what he was looking for, middle finger just barely grazing the kid's prostate. Within less than five seconds, Raleigh had the redhead moaning and incoherent, flushed face buried in the pillow as Raleigh added his tongue to the messy mixture. The lube took away some of the taste, but he'd be an idiot to complain.

"Yeah, that's it, open up for me."

"Ugh..."

With a gentle hand, Raleigh turned Chuck over onto his back, already knowing the position would be much easier on the kid's busted leg. Stubborn to the core, Chuck would no doubt ignore the pain for as long as possible, which was the last thing Raleigh wanted the kid to experience during his first time. So, before Chuck could say anything, Raleigh leaned down for a filthy kiss, fingers continuing to twist and probe into that wonderful, tight heat.

"You ready for a third one?"

After taking a deep breath, Chuck gave him an eager nod, eyes trailing down to stare at Raleigh's impressive length. He'd need a lot of prep in order to take that thing without feeling like he was being split in two.

"Let me know if it hurts too much, okay?"

"I'll kick you in the head."

Raleigh chuckled and leaned forward for a kiss. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Just one kick?"

"Maybe two."

"That's the spirit. Now c'mere."

With three fingers now buried in the kid's hole, Raleigh drew Chuck into a deep kiss and tried to probe his prostate on every third or fourth twist. He didn't want to overwhelm the little virgin, so Raleigh was careful to keep things under control and slow, no matter how much Chuck complained that he could take it. No need for him to come before the party even started.

"Impatient lil' bugger, ain't you?"

"Well, if you'd just hurry it up, old man, then we'd be able—"

Raleigh silenced him with a kiss and said, "We ain't rushing this, babe. We've got all the time in the world and I'm gonna fuck you in every position before this week's through. But for your first time? We're taking it slow."

"Someone's ambitious."

All Chuck got in response was the grind of a hard dick against his leg and a husky, "Every damned position. You're barely gonna be able to walk once I'm through with you."

"Oh, fuck..."

"Gonna fuck you everywhere," rasped Raleigh with a jerk of his fingers. "On your stomach, on your back, in the shower. Eat your ass until you're begging for it. Maybe I'll even let you ride my cock for a bit. But only for a little while. Then I'll sit you in my lap and fuck your smart-ass brains out."

"Raleigh!"

"Yeah," panted the blond, "You're ready."

With a lamentable squish, Raleigh pulled his fingers out of Chuck and reached for the lube, dribbling a liberal amount over his cock. He spread it out with a few quick jerks, mindful of just how hard and horny he was. And then he leaned down to kiss Chuck again, positioning the kid's legs while also grinding his cock against Chuck's exposed and dripping asshole.

"I got myself tested last month," said Raleigh between kisses. He jerked his head towards the far table and his backpack. "That's what that yellow paper's for. I'd never ask you to do it bare without having proof first. I'm clean."

Chuck took a shaky breath and said, "So am I. You've seen all my blood tests. And I'm a... you know..."

"Oh, I know, babe." Raleigh leaned forward and positioned his cock at Chuck's quivering hole. "But I've got some condoms in my pants' pocket if you—"

"No," Chuck snapped. "I wanna feel you. All of you."

"Just making sure. Now lean back and let me take care of you." Raleigh ran his fingers down Chuck's legs before moving forward, the blunt head of his cock pushing at the kid's pink hole. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous."

Raleigh groaned when the head finally breached Chuck's entrance, sweat glistening on his brow and neck as he restrained himself from thrusting right into that sweet, tight heat. A quiet gasp drew his attention upwards, eyes locking on the bright flush that had overtaken Chuck's face and upper body, the younger pilot's mouth open in a wide 'O' of pain and pleasure. It was probably more pain than pleasure at this point, but Raleigh would do his damnedest to change that as soon as possible. He leaned down and kissed away the kid's pained whimpers, hips slowly pushing inch by inch into Chuck's stretched hole.

"That's it, sweetheart," Raleigh cooed, "Just relax and open yourself up for me."

"Easy for you to say."

Chuck gasped when the older pilot tweaked at his nipples, lips trailing up and down a vulnerable neck and jawline. Blood pounded in Raleigh's ears, but he continued to restrain himself from thrusting straight into Chuck's hole. It was so tempting, especially with Chuck whimpering and moaning like the most beautiful delicacy on the planet. However, Raleigh knew rushing things would do nothing except hurt his young lover, and that was the absolute last thing Raleigh wanted to do. This was Chuck's first time and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Hey, c'mon, you gotta breathe," soothed Raleigh as he bottomed out. "Look at me and breathe. Yeah, just like that. Don't stop."

"Bloody hell, it fucking _hurts_."

"I know, I know, but it'll feel amazing in just a few minutes, I promise."

The redhead took a deep breath and leaned up for another kiss, cock flaccid against Raleigh's abs from the pain. He groaned when the older man gave a shallow roll of his hips, withdrawing about two inches before pushing back into Chuck's painfully tight ass. Raleigh kept kissing him throughout the whole process, very carefully and slowly increasing the depth and speed of his thrusts. Between kisses, he licked and mouthed at the numerous freckles on Chuck's shoulders and collarbone, lavishing attention on the adorable marks.

And then Chuck shouted in surprise.

Raleigh smirked and said, "That would be your prostate, my sweet little virgin."

"Bleeding hell!"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Raleigh leaned back a little and stared down at Chuck's stretched rim, a feral and vicious part of his psyche seeming to swell at the knowledge that he was the one fucking Chuck for the first time. "Shit, if you could only see yourself, baby. All laid out and begging for my cock. Not gonna want any other cock, are you?"

Chuck whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head when a particularly sharp thrust hit his prostate head-on. A deep flush had overtaken the redhead's entire body, mouth falling open for kisses and a torrent of ecstatic moans. Raleigh sucked at a swollen nipple and ran his fingers down Chuck's sides, paying special attention to the raised scars that now littered the younger pilot's body. He couldn't hold back a smirk when Chuck yelped, green eyes wide with surprise when Raleigh's fingers pushed at his stretched rim.

Fucking hell, was the little brat ever gorgeous.

As his thrusts became harder and faster, Raleigh continued to murmur filthy nonsense into Chuck's ear, making promises about future fuckings while also praising him for anything and everything. For once in his life, Chuck Hansen appeared to be at a loss for words, back arched and mouth open in a wordless plea as Raleigh took his virginity and ripped it to pieces. Most people complained about their first times being horrible, but at 23-years-old, Chuck was pretty sure his first time was gonna be better than any other fuck most people experienced in their lifetimes.

"So fucking good, sweetheart, so fucking good. Shit, you're so tight. Should keep my cock buried in you all night."

"Harder," groaned the kid, "Fuck, harder, please..."

Raleigh nipped at the redhead's nipple and said, "Figures that you'd be bossy in bed, too."

"Just fuck me, you bloody drongo."

Chuck shouted after a particularly sharp thrust, legs wrapped tight around Raleigh's waist to keep him inside. He could feel every inch of the older man's cock, thick and hard and veiny in a way Chuck would've never thought could be appealing. The pain had dwindled away after the first few minutes and now all Chuck wanted was for it to never end. But he knew that wasn't possible and after a couple more thrusts, the redhead felt his stomach clench and his cock jerk and then he was coming all over his and Raleigh's stomachs, mouth open in a silent wail.

For his part, Raleigh couldn't stop himself from grinning with pride. He had made Chuck come _untouched_ , and it was literally the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. None of his past partners could even hold a candle to this hard-headed and beautiful redhead, which Raleigh didn't hesitate to whisper in Chuck's ear. From the blissed out look on the kid's face, he probably couldn't hear him, but Raleigh didn't particularly care. He'd made Chuck Hansen come without being touched and damned if that didn't feel good.

And speaking of good, Raleigh could feel his balls pulling up tight to his body, thrusts and breathing becoming more erratic as he chased his orgasm down like a thirsty and starving man. Chuck seemed to come back to himself after a minute, shaky hands reaching up to pull Raleigh into a deep, filthy kiss. To Raleigh's surprise, the kid didn't say anything, instead just continuing to kiss the blond like his life depended on it.

Huh, he must've fucked the mouthy brat into silence. Who'd have thought that was even possible?

"Shit, Chuck, I'm gonna—"

Raleigh wasn't able to finish the sentence before his orgasm raced through him, lunging one last time into Chuck to seal them together, grinding down as hard as he could when he came. Wet heat surrounded his cock, making things even slicker, but he held on, humping into Chuck and kissing him hard and fast. As Raleigh spilled come into the redhead's hole, he felt Chuck jolt in his arms again, come spilling over Raleigh's hand and abs, his ass squeezing even tighter around the cock sheathed inside him. Raleigh gasped and came again at the stimulation, weaker, but definitely another orgasm.

They kissed and panted through the whole thing, Raleigh's hips remaining as close to Chuck's as possible, small thrusts keeping their connection hot and needy for the next couple minutes. When Raleigh tried to pull back a bit, Chuck whimpered and wrapped his legs even tighter around the blond's waist, obviously not happy at the prospect of being separated yet.

Not that Raleigh had any objections, either.

"Yeah, okay, let's just... let's just stay like this... for a little while..."

Leaning down to rest against the redhead's chest, Raleigh peppered light kisses and nips all the way up Chuck's flushed neck and jaw, finally stopping to pull the kid into a long, wet kiss. He kept his cock inside Chuck the whole time, more than happy to indulge his need for closeness and security; it was a gift rarely seen in private or public, so Raleigh was going to savor the Australian's sweet and needy side while he could.

"You alright?"

Chuck nodded, still wrapped around Raleigh like an octopus.

"You sure?" Raleigh reached down to probe at the spot where his cock was still buried in Chuck's ass. "I was a little rougher than I should've been. You okay with me still being down there?"

"Feels good. Real good."

That drew a laugh from Raleigh. "Figures you'd be a little kink-monster."

And wasn't that an amazing surprise. With Chuck having been a virgin at his age, Raleigh had assumed the kid would be on the prudish side; he was certainly surly enough on a daily basis to back up that assumption. But it appeared Raleigh had been wrong on that front, especially if the sudden tightening of Chuck's aching ass was anything to go by. How was the kid even still functioning?

"I know what I like."

With a gentle roll of his hips, the blond pulled a quiet groan from his lover-slash-boyfriend. "And I'm assuming my cock meets your standards."

"Just barely."

Fuck, Raleigh could feel his cock twitch with interest again. He hadn't been able to pull off more than two orgasms in a single night since his earliest days in Gipsy; he was pushing thirty now and it was finally beginning to show a bit in his performance. Not that it was anything less than a mind-blowing performance, of course, but Raleigh was trying to be realistic here.

They'd definitely be fucking again before the night was through, if Chuck's ass and Raleigh's cock were to be believed. He'd have to be gentler this time around; poor Chuck wouldn't be able to walk if they went at it like rabbits a second time. Not to mention Raleigh didn't want to overburden the kid's injured leg.

"Well, excuse me for not being endowed enough."

"Shut up, you has-been."

Raleigh finally shifted a few minutes later, both to move Chuck to a drier part of the bed and to pull the blankets over them. When Chuck murmured a protest at him pulling out, Raleigh kissed the ginger head and said, "I've gotta move, Chuck, you can't get all stretched out overnight your first time. You're gonna be in enough pain tomorrow as it is. I shouldn't have been so rough on you."

A grumble came from the far corner, Max or Rufus seeming to agree with him. And would you look at that, Raleigh was now being guilt-tripped by an overprotective bulldog. Why was this his life?

Holding back a wince as he carefully moved onto his side, Chuck continued to roll until he was draped over Raleigh's chest. The blond had found his discarded shirt and was now wiping them down. Chuck whined when he got too close to his hole, batting the hands away. There was no need to clean him out down there when they would just be fucking again in a couple hours.

"Don't even care."

Raleigh chuckled and again kissed the top of his head. "You will in the morning, babe, trust me."

"And you'll be dead."

For a few moments, Raleigh looked genuinely puzzled, until a thought finally occurred to him. "Shit, your dad's gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Fuck my life."

Chuck stifled a yawn and said, "No, fuck _me_. That's how this is supposed to work, _Rah_ leigh."

"You guys Ghost-Drift, don't you?"

"Only feelings," grumbled Chuck from his hiding place in Raleigh's shoulder. "Like frustration or happiness or pain. Nothing too specific. He did walk by the door earlier. Might try to kill you tomorrow, from the feeling of it."

"Jesus fucking Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my first smut scene ever. Hopefully, it turned out somewhat well.


	3. Chapter 3

Raleigh woke the next morning to an anxious Chuck, the kid's green eyes wide as he tried to gauge the situation in front of him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Chuck was second-guessing everything, wondering if Raleigh had just used him for a quick fuck and didn't want an actual relationship. Before the redhead could come to any more stupid conclusions, Raleigh leaned down and kissed him.

A startled moan was what he got in response, the kid finally relaxing after Raleigh nibbled on his lower lip and then pushed inside with his tongue. Despite morning breath and greasy faces, the kiss was one of the best Raleigh had ever had, Chuck's body naturally leaning towards his for more attention. Inexperienced he may be, but Chuck certainly made up for it in enthusiasm.

"Whatever you're thinking," said Raleigh between kisses, "Stop it. I meant what I said last night."

No more words were said as the blond's fingers trailed down to tease at Chuck's balls and cock, purposely keeping the touch light despite his partner's rather blatant morning wood. Raleigh smirked at the unrestrained gasps Chuck let out, more than a little proud that he was the one causing them.

"Fucking hell," Chuck moaned when fingers pushed at his hole. "You're a right nasty bloke, you know that?"

"Something wrong, baby Hansen?"

Chuck kicked at the older man's leg and said, "Yeah, we're gonna have a blue if you don't hurry your wrinkly old arse up down there."

"So damned bossy."

With that said, Raleigh pushed a single finger into the kid's hole, relieved to discover that Chuck was still somewhat loose from last night. Still almost painfully tight, of course, but just loose enough to speed up required preparation.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Chuck nodded, anything he'd been planning to say cut off by a loud, needy groan. All it did was make Raleigh smirk, two fingers crooking forward to rub at Chuck's prostate. It had the desired effect, Chuck writhing back and forth as Raleigh teased him on every third or fourth probe. A quick peek at the digital clock showed that the hour was 0615 in the morning, so Raleigh had plenty of time to slowly and reverently fuck his ginger into the mattress.

"I'd be better if you just fucked me already."

"We're getting to that, you impatient brat." Raleigh leaned down to kiss the redhead, three fingers now probing at Chuck's hole. "I wasn't joking last night when I said I'd fuck you nice and slow next time. Gonna take time to enjoy this, I promise."

"Just make sure to do it before I die, okay."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty planned for you. Just lay back and relax, you cranky lil' koala."

"Fuck you."

"Nah, it looks to be the other way around, sweetheart."

After reaching over to pour some lube onto his fingers, Raleigh spread it across his cock and then made sure to thoroughly prepare Chuck's hole with it. At this point, the kid was little more than a writhing pile of sweaty flesh, eyes practically rolling back into his head when Raleigh stroked his prostate. With one last probe, Raleigh pulled out and reached down for his cock, gently pushing the head against Chuck's opening.

"Are you ready?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," growled Chuck, "Yes! Have you ever known me not to tell you if I don't like something you or anybody else is doing?! I'm ready!"

Not quite able to contain a smirk against Chuck's sweaty neck, Raleigh grabbed the kid's hip and slowly nudged his cock against the offered hole. The first push in was just as startling as last night's, Chuck grumbling at the initial discomfort and burning stretch. Raleigh's cock was and felt much bigger than his fingers, something that the older man had been told several times. But Chuck wasn't about to complain, instead shutting his eyes while taking deep breaths, long and slow, shuddering as Raleigh continued to push in, inch by overbearing inch.

"You okay?"

"Umm, yeah," breathed Chuck, "Just kinda... achy down there."

"And that's why we're taking it slow, babe."

With a slow thrust of his hips, Raleigh buried himself to the hilt inside Chuck's heat, yet again overwhelmed by how tight and hot and good it felt. So much better than anyone he'd ever lain with before; all it took was one squeeze of the Australian's muscles to make Raleigh groan and curse like a sailor. He took several deep breaths after that, fighting tooth and nail to hold back an early orgasm.

Fucking hell, the things this kid did to him.

Eyes all but rolling into the back of his head, Chuck groaned as Raleigh seated himself fully inside, hips finally coming to a stop. It was an extraordinary combination of pleasure and pain and breathlessness that was unlike anything Chuck had ever experienced before. He had wanked off hundreds of times before and had even gotten a less-than-stellar blowjob before his twentieth birthday, but none of those times even came close to comparing to this.

"Leg feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Raleigh scooted back a couple inches and gently twisted Chuck's upper torso so his hips were still on turned to the side while his back was flush against the bed. The older pilot then reached across Chuck, grabbing the kid's left hand in his right to twine their fingers on the pillow next to Chuck's head. Raleigh was still laying on his left side, hips aligned with Chuck's as he began to slowly, oh, so slowly, pump his hips. But now he could bend down to take Chuck's mouth with his own, easing his tongue in to slide it around the redhead's.

"Holy shit," gasped Chuck, "That's fucking good."

"No coming yet, sweetheart."

To prevent their fun from ending too soon, Raleigh squeezed at the bottom of Chuck's cock and then adjusted his thrusts to become more shallow, pumping into the kid at a lazy pace. For several minutes, he just enjoyed the feeling of being inside and fucking his boyfriend—and wasn't _that_ a novel concept that'd take some getting used to—swallowing all of Chuck's moans and whimpers with deep, open-mouthed kisses. Raleigh was a little surprised by Chuck's abrupt willingness to give him the lead, but it kinda made sense when the kid's control-freak tendencies were factored in.

It had only hit Raleigh after a particularly enthusiastic reaction to one of his sharper thrusts that Chuck was offering him some degree of control, if only ever so briefly. The redhead usually insisted on being in control of everything in his life, often lashing out when he felt like someone had taken that control away from him. But here, in the privacy and safety of their rooms, Chuck could let go just a little bit and allow another person to take care of him for once. It was like a punch in the gut to Raleigh, who could scarcely believe that he'd earned such an honor.

"Just like that," said Chuck. "It feels so..."

"Hey, not yet," Raleigh murmurs against Chuck's lips, stroking his hand along the kid's cock. "Too soon... not yet..."

Said hand squeezes at the bottom of his lover's cock again, smearing pre-cum everywhere and forestalling yet another orgasm. Chuck whimpered in response, hands fisting in the sheets when Raleigh slid his tongue into the redhead's mouth, unhurried and languid in his lovemaking.

"Okay, just... I'll come if you... hit that spot again."

"Duly noted."

They spent long moments kissing slowly, tongues wrapped around each other, Raleigh's hips moving just enough to keep him hard, but not enough to move him to the brink of orgasm. Raleigh reached down to probe at Chuck's rim, relishing the surprised gasp that the kid released next to his cheek, mouth moving over to Chuck's ear to suckle on the hot spot he'd found there last night. Startled by the over-stimulation, Chuck couldn't help but arch his back as a breathy gasp escaped his lips. The kid was leaking pre-cum at this point, causing Raleigh to smirk and stick his tongue deep into Chuck's ear, sucking on an earlobe to further prolong Chuck's torture.

"You like that, huh? Like feeling my cock and fingers in you?"

"Fucking sadist."

"And such a potty mouth, too. We're gonna have to do something about that, my dear."

To punctuate his point, Raleigh shifted them a bit to the left and gave a sharp thrust, changing the angle just enough to make Chuck yelp with pleasure. If he hadn't had a firm grip on the kid's cock, that thrust definitely would've had Chuck coming all over his heaving stomach.

"You're always spouting off with that smart-ass mouth of yours," Raleigh whispered in his ear. "Maybe we should put it to work, eh? I think your lips would look real pretty stretched around my cock, don't you?"

"Don't tempt me... to bite you."

Raleigh gave another sharp thrust, smirking evilly when Chuck reached around to claw at his neck. The kid was vocal without being ridiculously loud, something that had annoyed Raleigh with some of his past partners. You didn't need to sound like a banshee to show that you were having a good time, and his ears were none too pleased to be deafened during sex, either.

"Promises, promises."

"I always... keep my promises, old man."

"And I promise to fuck you into the mattress if you nip at my cock. Fair trade?"

"Sounds promising."

Both of them released a snicker at that, which was utterly ridiculous considering Raleigh had his cock shoved deep in the kid's aching ass. Some people may not have found it attractive, but Raleigh loved that Chuck was sassy in bed, green eyes wide with a playful defiance that Raleigh hoped never went away. Nothing was better than a partner who could joke around when the time called for it.

And then the brat tightened his muscles, nearly ripping an orgasm straight out of Raleigh's dick.

"Fucking... fuck..." gasped the older pilot. "You're a menace, a complete and utter menace. Do you want me to cum already?"

"That's the idea."

Raleigh moved his mouth back to Chuck's and deepened their kiss with an intimacy so aching that Chuck didn't know what to think, hand desperately grasping at the back of his boyfriend's neck. It was like Raleigh was trying to communicate with his mouth, and his hands, and his cock, what he couldn't be put into words, trying to convey to Chuck just how much he cared for him.

It was probably the best form of communication for their relationship, too.

The thrust of Raleigh's hips slowly became more erratic, adjusting to the kid's whenever they fell out of sync with each other. Chuck was inexperienced, so he mostly just went along for the ride, but in his usual stubborn manner, Chuck tried his damnedest to contribute where and when he could. Raleigh found it to be terribly endearing.

"Don't stop," said Chuck a few minutes later. "Don't you dare... stop this time..."

"I'm not," Raleigh assured. "Too close... shit..."

Realizing just how close he really was, Raleigh gave three more thrusts and groaned when Chuck's ass clamped down on his cock, the redhead gasping as his orgasm raced through him. Thick ropes of cum covered both their stomachs, Raleigh pleasantly surprised to see that Chuck had come untouched for the second time, dark eyes fixed on his boyfriend's straining erection.

"That's it, babe." He kissed the side of Chuck's gasping mouth. "Come for me. Shit, you're so gorgeous."

"Raleigh!"

Unable to fight it anymore, Raleigh gave one last thrust and came with a groan, pushing deep into Chuck's ass while the kid's muscles pulsed around him. It was heady and intoxicating and better than anything Raleigh had felt before, hips jerking as he pumped yet another load into his lover, right hand clutching at Chuck's hip to keep them together.

"Holy shit..."

Raleigh was inclined to agree, balls contracting a few more times as his orgasm slowed to a shaky halt. He stayed right there, breathing in the same air as Chuck while also giving him little kisses, using his hand to keep their bodies flush together like the redhead seemed to enjoy. It was a mild kink that Raleigh would happily indulge, especially since he enjoyed the skin-on-skin contact himself.

"You good? The leg?"

"Uh huh."

"We can stay like this for a while," said Raleigh as he maneuvered them into a spooning position. "As long as you want, darling."

"Not a girl..."

"Oh, I know you're not a girl." Raleigh reached over with a smirk, very lightly tracing his fingers down Chuck's cock before eventually coming to his stuffed hole. "So just shut up and accept the pet names, okay. It's an American thing."

"Crazy Yanks."

They laid there for an indeterminate amount of time, Chuck dropping into a light doze while Raleigh traced over a smattering of freckles and scars, savoring the warmth around his cock and the little sounds that Chuck made in his sleep. Over fourteen months of pining had turned him into a sappy fool, but Raleigh was more than happy to accept such a title if it meant he could spend his mornings like this, sweaty and sated and tucked up tight to Chuck Hansen's back. He hadn't felt this content in over seven years, and Raleigh wasn't about to turn this kind of opportunity down.

Yancy wouldn't want him to, either.

Aside from the brain damage he'd suffered while piloting Gipsy alone, Raleigh had also found it difficult to connect with people during his years away from the PPDC, all of his natural friendliness disappearing into the air after his brother's death. Returning to the Hong Kong Shatterdome had helped, especially with Mako to balance and settle his mind, but it had been slow going for a while. Depression was a nasty beast and Raleigh had taken to being compared to a golden retriever as one of the best compliments he'd ever received.

"What're you so fucking happy about?" Chuck had demanded on a cold April morning last year. "Someone give you a bleeding milk bone for not acting like a damned stickybeak?"

"Did you just call me a sticky... _beak_?"

Chuck had flushed at that and said, "Google's your friend, old man, learn how to use it."

"You Australians are an odd bunch."

"And you're like a damned golden retriever," said Chuck, nose already buried in an engineering textbook. "Always nosing around and acting like a needy geriatric. It's enough to make a bloke sick, I swear."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Raleigh sighed after sifting through that memory, placing a kiss right behind Chuck's ear when the kid grumbled at something in his sleep. Unfortunately, this also led to Chuck's hips giving a little wiggle, which caused Raleigh's overstimulated cock to twitch with interest. He held in a groan at this, amazed that he could even get it up after two—or maybe it was three?—orgasms in less than eight hours.

"You're killing me, Chuck."

"Nah, just trying to get you going again. Feels good down there, mate."

"I really don't think I can come again," laughed Raleigh. "Is this my punishment for dating a younger guy just out of his teens? Not being able to keep up with his crazy Australian sex drive?"

"You know, most blokes wouldn't be complaining if they were in your position."

Chuck emphasized this with a roll of his hips, groaning when he felt Raleigh's cock shift and harden inside his ass. The older pilot didn't even try to fight it, realizing all too soon that Chuck had him wrapped around his little finger. The kid had been a virgin just last night, so driven in his humanity-saving goals that he'd overlooked and sacrificed a large part of his early adulthood, eyes forever locked on destroying the Kaiju and nothing else. But somehow in these last few hours, Raleigh had managed to break through that ironclad wall and release an insatiable kink-monster that he was now saddled with satisfying for the foreseeable future.

It was a sentence that he would gladly accept a thousand times over.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," said Raleigh, hips starting to roll and thrust yet again. "But I am concerned about whether you'll be able to walk today."

"Don't be so—ahhhh!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm rather large. And you're only two fucks away from being a virgin. Not the best combination, sweetheart."

With that said, Raleigh pushed Chuck onto his stomach without missing a single thrust, staying deep in the redhead's hole while rising onto his knees to achieve a better angle. Chuck buried his face into the pillow, grunting at the relentless pace Raleigh was setting, one hand reaching back to twine with Raleigh's on his right hipbone.

"That feel good, Charlie? You like getting your ass fucked into the mattress?"

He laughed at the Australian's attempts to pinch him, solving that issue with a couple deep thrusts that had Chuck moaning incoherently into the pillow. There were a couple nasty curses in there, but Raleigh wasn't about to complain. Chuck was fairly loose from his earlier orgasms and dozing with a cock in his ass, so Raleigh didn't feel too terrible about fucking a little harder than he probably should have, eyes glued on the erotic sight of his cock pistoning in and out of that beautifully stretched hole.

Then Raleigh brushed something inside of Chuck that made him scream, flushed back arching as he came into the sheets. Raleigh found his release not a moment later, another load of come flooding into the redhead's already full hole, some of it trickling out to pool on Chuck's thighs and ruined sheets. Panting and more sated than he had been in years, Raleigh leaned down to press kisses into Chuck's shoulders and neck, more reverent than he'd ever been with a past partner.

"You're fucking perfect," he panted into Chuck's ear, "Don't ever think you're not."

Chuck didn't respond, not that Raleigh had expected him to. The redhead had a mountain of self-esteem issues about his crippled leg, jagged scars, and other health problems, so Raleigh wasn't going to push the subject in bed. However, he also wasn't about to forego compliments, especially when someone as gorgeous and sweet as Chuck had wrung at least three or four orgasms out of him in a single night.

It served as a big boost to his ego, too.

"And I'm just gonna lay here for a little while, if you don't mind. Your ass is a nice place to rest, I gotta say."

That pulled a laugh out of Chuck, every part of him flushed bright red in a delicious mixture of satiation and embarrassment. Raleigh kissed him behind the kid's ear, resting a bit of his weight to the side without having to pull away. He could definitely see the appeal of staying inside Chuck as much as possible; if the kid sometimes enjoyed having his boyfriend's post-coital cock inside of him, then who was Raleigh to argue about it. They'd have to work up to it, of course, but Raleigh was sure that he'd be able to find some stuff about it on the internet.

Everything was on the internet, anyways.

And then Raleigh heard a woof to the right of his head, eyes popping open to see Max and Rufus not one foot away from his face. Chuck grumbled about them needing to be taken out for their morning potty break, something that Raleigh would have to do since Chuck doubted he could even walk at this point.

"I can already see that this is gonna be a demanding relationship," Raleigh joked. "The dogs will rule it."

"Oi! I take care of my dogs just fine," said Chuck. "I just can't walk right now since some big-cocked drongo decided to fuck my arse until it felt like Mt. Vesuvius."

"Looks a bit like Mt. Vesuvius, too."

"Get the fuck out of here and walk my dogs before they—fuck!"

Raleigh tried not to wince when he finally pulled out of Chuck's ass, watching as more of his own come trickled out to pool on the back of his boyfriend's balls. It would have been more enjoyable to watch if Chuck hadn't whimpered with pain, quickly cutting off those sounds when he realized that Raleigh was still nearby to hear them.

"Shit, shit, I'm sorry, babe." Raleigh leaned forward to kiss Chuck's forehead. "Should've warned you before pulling out like that."

"Yeah, you might wanna give a bloke some warning next time."

Max was grunting and pushing at Raleigh's heels now, stubby tail wagging pathetically when he didn't receive immediate attention. After grabbing a wet cloth to wash Chuck and himself down, Raleigh rummaged around the closet and threw on a pair of Chuck's sweatpants, boots, and T-shirt. His own clothes from yesterday were in a rather... questionable state, so it was good that Chuck and him wore about the same size in clothing. He also pulled some clean sheets out to replace the filthy ones they'd been laying on.

"I'll be back in ten or twenty minutes," Raleigh promised, leaning down to kiss Chuck's head. "Last thing we need is Rufus making a mess on your floor."

Chuck just waved his hand in agreement, rolling over and snuggling into a dry spot on the bed with a giant yawn. Obviously, Raleigh was no longer worthy of Chuck's illustrious attention.

"Well, I know where I stand here."

He left after that, walking Max and Rufus to the nearest exterior door so they could take their potty breaks outside. As expected, Raleigh stood near the docks for at least ten minutes, patiently waiting for the bulldogs to piss and poo on the grass that bordered one side of it. Rufus took his grand ol' time, nosing at one of the streetlights in a manner that Raleigh noticed deliberate and vengeful.

The damned dog was smarter than he looked and was probably taking revenge on Raleigh for throwing away his favorite toy. And fucking his master's brains out. Max and Rufus could be quite possessive when they felt like it.

And then Rufus pissed right next to him.

"You're a jackass," Raleigh said to the dog. "A complete and utter jackass."

Once the bulldogs were done doing their thing, Raleigh trotted back to Chuck's room with a spring in his step, not at all tired despite the intense workout he'd been through last night. It brought a smile to his lips, more than a little proud that he'd been able to finally confront Chuck about his feelings. And the little shit had reciprocated! It was one of the best days of his life and Raleigh couldn't wait to—

"Now you wait right there, ranger."

Raleigh would've yelped if he hadn't been so terrified. Not two feet behind him was Hercules Hansen, a shark-like smile stretching across the older ranger's face, large hand digging into Raleigh's shoulder like an iron brand. Now, Raleigh usually got along well with the Australian, who was much friendlier and easy to talk with than his emotional basket-case of a son. But at the moment, with Herc staring him down like the saltwater crocodiles his homeland was so famous for, Raleigh felt like dropping the dogs' leashes and running for his life.

Not that that would save him, anyways. If Herc Hansen wanted him dead, then he'd be dead within the day.

"Ugh, good morning, Herc."

If possible, the redhead's smile got even wider, white teeth seeming to gleam under the Shatterdome's fluorescent lights. A pair of technicians passed them in the hall, both looking at Herc with pale faces and wary eyes. No one was used to this side of Striker Eureka's older pilot, that was for damned sure.

"That remains to be seen."

Not wanting to move for fear of attack, Raleigh stood stock-still and waited for whatever judgment Chuck's father was going to pass on him. Herc obviously knew what Raleigh had been doing with his only child, fatherly instinct and the Ghost Drift giving him a hazy yet accurate picture of last night's and this morning's events. It was an embarrassing concept for Raleigh to accept, but Drifting for five years had intertwined the father and son's minds in a way that was irreversible.

Even if general feelings were all Herc could sense in the Ghost-Drift, it still made Raleigh want to disappear into the concrete floor.

"I guess I should at least be happy you're not a bludger," said Herc after several long moments of staring at him. "Though you have been getting soft lately. How about you meet me in the kwoon at 1400 hours? A little bit of friendly practice."

Raleigh could tell it wasn't a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people wanted to see Herc's reaction to this whole shebang, so here you have it.


	4. Chapter 4

In Raleigh's opinion, nothing was scarier than the shark-like smile that Hercules Hansen liked to whip out on his most hated opponents. Said smile rarely saw the light of day since Herc was usually such an easy-going and warm guy, but Raleigh had apparently earned a spot on his shit-list after fucking the older pilot's virgin son. Not even Mako had any pity for him, either.

"You did not expect this?" she asked over lunch. "Herc has grown protective of Chuck since his return last year. Guilt often does strange things to a person, and Herc's very guilty about his and Chuck's estrangement. It's understandable."

"The man's gonna kill me. And he doesn't even need a weapon to do it."

"Bare hands will work fine."

"You know, you're not making me feel any better here," said Raleigh with a pout. "Trust me, I'm very aware of the fact that Herc could kill me with his bare hands in at least fifty different ways if he felt so inclined."

"Chuck would be upset if he did that."

Raleigh grimaced and said, "Well, then he'll just maim me instead. Little Raleigh will be the first to go, I'm sure."

"I will never understand why American males give their genitalia such ridiculous names." Mako poked at the mess hall's sorry excuse for lasagna, a genuinely baffled look on her face. "It seems rather counterproductive, especially if you use the term _little_ to describe it."

"You ruin all my fun, Mako."

Before Raleigh knew it, 1400 hours had rolled around and he was making his way to the kwoon like a criminal on death row. And really, there weren't too many differences between the two, at least not when Herc Hansen was involved. There was a damned good reason why the Australian was a living legend among Jaeger pilots, and all of that reputation had been very much earned.

"Do not let him sense your fear," said Mako. "Australians are like vipers. They thrive on it."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

His co-pilot smiled and said, "I must admit, it is quite entertaining."

"I thought you were on my side."

Honestly, Raleigh needed someone on his side at this point. He already knew Tendo would be laughing his ass off while a herd of Jaeger technicians and candidates watched from the sidelines. If Yancy had been here, he would've actively participated in the Wei triplets' betting pool and ate popcorn and licorice to commemorate the pain-riddled occasion.

Damned bastard always loved to see an arrogant Raleigh get knocked down a peg or two, especially if he'd done something stupid. Like fucking Chuck Hansen without forewarning his newly overprotective father.

"A wise person does not take sides when the situation is not fully clear or understood," she said. "Being an impartial observer is often the best course of action."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Raleigh didn't receive an answer since the kwoon was suddenly right in front of them and standing in the middle of it was Herc, dressed and ready for sparring with a bo staff in hand. A few recruits were scattered around the room, methodically attempting to figure out who was compatible and who wasn't while the most decorated of all Jaeger pilots watched their every move. The nervous looks on their faces would've made Raleigh laugh on a normal day, but he was far too aware of his current situation to laugh about anything right now.

"Think it's too late to make a run for Russia?"

"You wouldn't make it out of the city," said Mako without hesitation. "Herc would hunt you down and then commit unspeakable maiming against your person."

"What the fuck?! You're a terrible person, you know that?"

"I am a realist."

Someone must have said something, because the room suddenly went quiet and everyone turned to regard the world's saviors. Raleigh forced down a cringe when he felt icy eyes settle on him; showing fear would only make the process more painful, and give Herc another reason to consider him an unworthy match for his son. Chuck only deserved the best and all of them knew it.

"Ah, there you are," said Herc. "Thought you might have buggered off. Well, don't just stand there. Let's get started, ranger."

Mako patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck. You will need it."

"Fuck my life."

It was swift, painful, and Raleigh was pretty sure he had at least two cracks in his pelvis. Rolling over to admit defeat probably would've been the smartest thing to do at that point, but Raleigh also didn't want to lose Herc's respect and make the Australian think he wasn't worthy of his precious son. So, Raleigh took each beating with a stoic face and gave as good as he got. Or he tried to, at least.

"Not as terrible as I thought you'd be," said Herc after throwing the blond into a nearby recruit. "You've definitely been slacking, though."

"Training recruits doesn't involve slacking, sir."

Raleigh wasn't sure how many times he'd been pinned down or chucked across the ring, but he knew it had be over thirty by now. For a man in his late forties, Herc was absolutely lethal at hand-to-hand combat, moving with the dexterity and speed of a ranger half his age. The kwoon had been full to bursting just halfway through their fifth match, everyone in the Shatterdome wanting to see their Marshal and the infamous Raleigh Becket spar each other, pretenses thrown to the wind in favor of nasty throws and bruising kicks.

"Says the man who's had his arse handed to him thirty-two times. Now get up and land a solid hit, ranger."

By the time Herc was done torturing him, Raleigh was convinced that half the Jaeger candidates would be handing in their resignations before breakfast the next day. Bruised and aching worse than a boxing champion, the Alaskan had limped off to his private rooms, desperate to take a shower and lick his wounds. And were there ever a lot of wounds; Raleigh would be black and blue for weeks to come.

"I think Herc was pleased with your performance," said Mako. "And none of your bones are broken. That is a good sign."

"Pleased? He practically said I'm a lazy jackass who deserves to live in a ditch. Probably a ditch with crocodiles in it, too. Australians are terrifying."

"He patted your shoulder. That shows some level of respect."

"No, he touched my shoulder because he knows it's fucked up beyond repair." Raleigh rolled said shoulder with a pain-filled groan. "Shit, that man's psychotic."

Mako rolled her eyes and said, "But he didn't say you couldn't date Chuck. Wasn't that the whole point of your little testosterone show? To prove that you are worthy of Herc's respect and Chuck's attention."

"When you put it like that..."

Raleigh perked up after that, hobbling into his room with a stupid grin and Mako's parting words. If Herc had deemed Raleigh unworthy, he wouldn't have hesitated to say it. The redhead rarely minced words, taking the blunt approach whenever possible, especially when it involved stuff he truly cared about. And since the debacle of Operation Pitfall and his son's near death, Chuck had been at the very top of Herc's list, finally taking precedence over the Kaiju War and everything else that came with Herc's position.

"Have fun with my old man?"

"Ahhh!"

Green eyes watched Raleigh's near heart attack with sadistic glee, textbooks and tablets and papers scattered all over the bed like an educational explosion. Raleigh hadn't even noticed the redhead, too absorbed in his own head to realize that the small room had been invaded by his newly acquired boyfriend. Not that he minded in the slightest; having Chuck in his room was fast becoming a favorite pastime, especially if he was naked and moaning underneath him.

"Don't do that!"

"What? Afraid I'm gonna cause your wrinkly old heart to fall apart?"

"And to think that I just got my ass kicked five ways to Sunday for your smart little mouth," said Raleigh. "You could at least show some appreciation."

"I didn't ask you to spar with my dad. You did that yourself."

"Oh yeah, like I had any choice." Raleigh walked over to the bathroom and started to strip, wincing through the whole process. "Your dad would've dragged me in by my ear if I hadn't shown up. Or poisoned me."

"If my old man wanted you dead, then you'd already be floating belly-up in the bay."

A pair of arms wrapped around Raleigh's waist from behind, Chuck's cold nose burrowing into the blond's neck with a soft sigh. Raleigh relished the body pressed up against his back, more than happy to absorb Chuck's warmth while also twisting at the hips to place a lingering kiss atop his boyfriend's ginger head. The kid all but purred in response, snuggling closer as Raleigh tried to take off his pants and socks.

"You said something about shower sex last night."

"Jesus fucking Christ," laughed Raleigh, "I've unleashed a monster. An insatiable, sexual monster."

"You should've known better, mate."

"And you should have some sympathy for a man who just spent the last hour being tortured and beaten by your psychopathic father. I'm gonna have bruises on top of my bruises."

"He didn't hurt your dick, did he? No? Well, then you're perfectly capable of giving me a fuck in the shower."

"You're so demanding."

It took them less than a minute to get completely naked, Raleigh manhandling his mouthy ginger against the nearest wall once they were under the shower head's warm spray. Chuck had apparently been planning this because there was a small bottle of lube already in the stall, open and ready to be used in their lovemaking.

"Sneaky lil' shit, aren't you?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already," gasped Chuck, back arching when fingers probed at his hole. "You fought my dad to prove that you're worthy of this ass, so take your prize and prove you're not a whiny has-been to me."

With a devious smirk, Raleigh placed his hands on slim hips and pulled Chuck away from the wall. With his boyfriend's body flush against him, Raleigh slid his hands over the slick skin of Chuck's back and then followed the dip of his spine. He teased closer and closer to where Chuck wanted him, suddenly gripping the fullness of Chuck's firm cheeks, fingers ghosting over the redhead's exposed hole.

In the mean time, Chuck kissed his encouragement into Raleigh's neck, groaning when he heard the familiar pump of their lube bottle. Not a moment later, slick fingers nudged gently over his entrance, maintaining a slow pace even when Chuck's body opened for him. The kid was still loose from last night and this morning, ready and waiting for Raleigh to take him again.

After a few minutes of probing, Chuck grew impatient and clenched around Raleigh's fingers, gasping in Raleigh's ear when said fingers gave a sharp thrust, pressing deeper. He squeezed again. And again.

Not even bothering to fight it anymore, Raleigh ground his erection against the redhead's thigh, slowly dragging his fingers out and circling the opening before rubbing along Chuck's perineum. He shook with the effort to control himself.

"Fucking hell..."

"You've got... a filthy mouth... on you, Becket." Pupils blown with lust, Chuck drew the lobe of Raleigh's ear into his mouth and said, "I want you inside me. Now."

Always careful of Chuck's left leg, Raleigh grabbed lean thighs and spread them, hitching Chuck higher while also pressing him into the corner of the shower. He waited for the kid to adjust his legs, not willing to take the slightest chance of hurting his young lover. Heavy breaths fell against the hollow of Raleigh's throat, giving him the opportunity to just breath in the musky scent of Chuck, clean and fresh and perpetually laced with a hint of engine grease.

It was fast becoming his favorite smell.

"You good?"

Chuck gave a jerky nod, gasping when he felt the blond's slick erection pressed along his cleft. He rolled his hips against it, eager to relive that full feeling again.

"Fuck me."

Raleigh teetered on the edge, just barely harnessing what little control he had left to release Chuck and set him down, fingers still buried deep in that searing warmth. Not wanting to put any distance between them, Chuck quickly turned around and braced his hands on the wall, freckled ass presented and rolling in time with Raleigh's finger thrusts.

"Hurry up, old man," Chuck said over his shoulder. "Give me that cock... before I take... it myself."

"Fucking tease," Raleigh hissed, now rubbing the head over Chuck's hole. "Spread your legs wider. Yeah, that's it, show me how much you want it."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Raleigh lined himself with the offered entrance and pushed his way inside, groaning at the tightness that never seemed to go away. A single spearing thrust rocked Chuck against the wall, punching a cry out of the redhead while his fingers curled and scratched at the tiles for a better hold. His body welcomed the fullness, squeezing around Raleigh's cock as he seated himself deep inside Chuck's hole.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Raleigh exclaimed. "I swear, you're even tighter than before."

After giving Chuck a few moments to adjust, Raleigh began to move, losing all sense of self as he became absorbed in his other half. Rough thrusts had Chuck clawing to stay upright, Raleigh eventually resolving this problem by wrapping an arm around his chest. Secured in the blond's embrace, the thrusts came faster and faster, Chuck's untouched cock bobbing from the force of it.

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for me. Don't hold it back. Come for me!"

"Oh God... Fuck, fuck, fu—ahhh!"

Chuck came with a shout, back arching as his untouched cock spewed come onto the shower tiles. His ass clenched tight around Raleigh, desperately trying to milk the older man of his own load. Thrusting faster and harder, Raleigh sought his release, the slap of their joining echoing around the narrow shower. It was an obscene and wet sound that made Raleigh's balls draw up tight, the spasming of Chuck's ass too much for him to resist any longer. So, with a rough grunt, Raleigh came, the force of his orgasm sucking him forward and against Chuck's heaving back.

Burst after burst of his come filled Chuck, the redhead groaning at the warmth of it. He wondered if it was possible to become addicted to this feeling, being full of both cock and come. It was an appealing prospect, if you asked him.

Forehead pressed against the cool wall, Chuck tried to catch his breath, left hand tangled with Raleigh's on the wall. He kept his hips locked tight with the blond's, reveling yet again in the hard flesh seated deep inside of him. For someone who had never been penetrated until last night, Chuck was shockingly okay with having another man's cock and come in his ass.

"Don't pull out yet," Chuck panted. "Not yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe." Raleigh placed light kisses all along the redhead's back. "Besides, I can wash you just fine like this."

Reaching for the shampoo, the blond started washing Chuck's hair and then his body, giving the kid a light massage while he was at it. Raleigh then proceeded to do the same to himself, cleaning every part of them except where they were joined. It was a ritual Raleigh could grow used to, especially if Chuck enjoyed it half as much as he seemed to.

"You really like my cock inside you, huh?"

Still as prideful as ever, Chuck could only give a reluctant nod, flushing bright red when Raleigh chuckled in response. He couldn't help wondering if the blond thought he was a weirdo for enjoying something so strange and filthy. Most people didn't demand that their partners stay inside of them for so long, did they?

"Hey, stop thinking so much," Raleigh whispered in his ear. "I like staying buried in you. It feels amazing. Better than anything I've ever felt before. And you've got no reason to be embarrassed since I like it just as much as you do."

"You're a dirty old man."

Raleigh snorted at that. "Yeah, well, I'm your dirty old man."

They stayed pressed together until the water ran cold, Raleigh pulling Chuck in for a deep kiss while he slipped free. Chuck groaned at the emptiness, hips wriggling as he felt semen dribbling down his thighs, spasming in an unconscious effort to keep it in. Well aware of how his boyfriend might feel, Raleigh pushed gentle fingers into the gaping hole, cleaning Chuck out while also helping him adjust to the unpleasant sensation of being empty.

"C'mon, babe," Raleigh whispered. "Let's get dried off. We can watch a movie while you finish up that lab report of yours."

"Umm, I don't know if I can walk at this point."

"Damnit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done.


End file.
